The Mermaids, The Witch and the Ocean
by The Story Maker1
Summary: Travel back under the sea with Captain Phineas and the crew. Morgana's evil plan is under way, and it's up to the gang to put a stop to her. But Candace isn't so keen as to working with a bunch of humans, even if they aren't so human anymore... Squeal to Mermaids, Pirates and the Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) That's right, I'm back! For real this time! There has been a lot going on, so I've been a bit delayed in updates. But never fear, I will still update!  
Oh, and because I have to: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR RELATED CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN MORGANA, DISNEY DOES.  
And no, this is not anything like 'The Little Mermaid 2' I've just used a villain from it, as there were minor references to 'The Little Mermaid' in the first story, so continuity. Anyway: Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1

*Captain's Log. Entry?*

I had no idea what day it was, who knows how long I had been out for. I pushed myself up; using my arms and a rock that was beneath me, trying to get up onto my own two feet again. Only I couldn't seem to move my legs. It was a strange feeling. It was like they weren't there. I forced my body up, despite it crying out in pain. I ached everywhere, except my legs, which were strangely numb. What was in that potion?!

After another feeble attempt to stand up, I decided to look around my surrounding for the rest of my crew. Everything was blurry; the only thing I could make out was what looked like a purple blob.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a gentle voice from the purple blob. My eyes focused, and I looked around me. Sea shells. Forks. Isabella sat on a rock opposite me. Bubbles. Wait, bubbles?! I jumped up and held my breath. How long had I been underwater for? How am I still alive?

"Don't worry, Captain Phineas. You are ok, you can breathe." She swam over to me and rested an arm on my shoulder.

I let go of my breath and discovered that she was right. I was breathing underwater?! "How? How is this possible?"

"Well, in order to make your stay here comfortable... Mu... I mean Queen Vivian, had to change... well... erm..." She started to fiddle with her hair, and then pointed down to my legs. Or at least where my legs should have been.

Cautiously, I looked down, and gasped...

* * *

"Ferb?" I heard a voice call out to me. My eyes hurt and my legs were numb. I tried to open my eyes, but my surroundings were blurry and something was making them sting. I let out a gentle moan, to alert the person I was awake.

"Don't worry, Ferb. The salt will apparently make things difficult for a bit but, according to Mom, you will get used to it."

Salt? Wait a second...

I shot my eyes open and sat up abruptly. My suspicions were confirmed. I was underwater. Yet somehow, I had managed to breathe without choking on water. I turned around and saw Vanessa sat next to me, and gave her a questioning look.

"Trust me, Ferb. You are fine. But I'm sure you'll have some questions for my Mom, once you have looked at your 'legs', of course." She smiled and then swam off. Why did she say it like that? What was wrong with my... Oh my!

* * *

"I don't like this, Vanessa!" I called to her. "Not one bit!" I was putting my fin down to this madness. I couldn't believe what Mom had done to the crew, and who she had entrusted in order to change them! Morgana of all people! Had this entire kingdom gone mad?

"Has this entire kingdom gone mad?" I demanded more to myself than Vanessa.

"Candace, calm down!" She swam closer to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Look, you trust Mom, right?" I nodded my head slowly "Then trust them. They helped to save us. And besides, it's only till they get that boat fixed. So they won't be with us for long."

"It's not the length of time they are with us that's bothering me, Vanessa. What, you think that when they get home they'll just forget about us? Hello, they've never seen mermaids before! No human has. You don't think they'll spread this around to all their human friends?!"

"No."

"No?! Has everyone gone crazy?!" I think I was going crazy from the stupidity everyone seems to be overcome by. Has everyone forgotten what those pirates tried to do? I sighed in defeat, as I was clearly getting nowhere with my sister. "Hey, where's Isabella? She might listen to reason!"

"With the Captain. She seems to really like him. You know..." Nope. I wasn't listening to this! I stuck my fingers in my ears and swam off as fast as I could to find her.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed as loud as I could, looking through all the rooms.

"Hey! Could you keep it down? Some of us are in recovery here, ya'know." I recognised that voice. I had heard him with the Captain and navigator. Maybe she was with them!

"Have you seen my sister, Isabella? You know, about yay high, with a purple tail?" I gestured her height, and looked at him, to see if he looked as if he knew something. But all I got back was a look as if he knew nothing.

'Great, I get the room with the morons!' I thought to myself.

"Oi, I'm no moron!" He shouted gruffly.

'Did he just read my mind?!'

"Oh, hello, miss Candace. Erm... I don't suppose you realise you think out loud?" I heard a timid voice behind me. It was the navigator. 'Wait, I think out loud?'

"Yes, yes you do! And the names Buford. This is Baljeet. He's just a nerd, don't worry about him."

"Buford, just take a look at yourself. I have the brains here, so I think you do need to worry about me, since I have the chance of figuring out what happened!" The timid one from before swam forward and placed his hands on his hips when all Buford did was shrug.

"Whad'dya mean, 'take a look at myself'? I look... Oh man! What the heck happened?!"

"See, I told you you'd need me!"

"Quiet nerd!"

Madness. I knew I was right! These people did not belong here. See, no one ever listens to me, and I'm always right! These people were going to be busted!

**It feels good to be back! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There is still more to come! But until then, goodbye! And have a good day/night depending on where you are reading from;) *Air kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Okay, exactly two days. As promised! There we go! I can be on time:P And I also decided that yes, I should class this as a crossover, as i was indecisive as to whether or not it counts, but I believe the character 'Morgana' is going to be a central character in one point. But yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm feeling a little 'meh' about it, but I really hope you like it:) As always, enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

The captain gasped as he looked down. I guess if I was a human, I would have been shocked that my legs had disappeared and in place of them was a beige tail.

"Wh... What?!" He kept repeating as he rubbed his eyes and checked to see if what he was witnessing was in fact reality.

"Captain Phineas, calm down! In order to help you, Queen Vivian had to change you. You couldn't stay under water in your human state, so... she asked for help... From a sea witch." I explained to him.

"And gave me a tail?! Is it permanent?"

"No, it's just until you get your ship fixed. Look, being under the sea isn't all that bad. It's great under here! Come on, I can give you a tour, if it makes you feel better?"

The captain looked around, unsure of what was happening. He signed, taking it all in and looked at me, "Yeah, I think a tour would be great. It'll help me to clear my head too, I suppose," He smiled to me and I led him out the door.

* * *

"Vanessa?" I called out into the empty corridor. If they even call it a corridor under here. I didn't exactly know the 'sea lingo', but it seemed that I would need to get used to it. "Vanessa, what is going on?" I called out into the never-ending darkness. What had happened to us and where was the rest of the crew?

"Ferb? Is that you?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to face another doorway, where Baljeet was leaning out.

"Baljeet? Is Phineas in there?"

He shook his head no. I saw Buford and Irving along with a few other crew members, but no Phineas.

"Please, do you have any idea where the captain is."

Each one of them looked to each other and shrugged.

"He's with Isabella." A gladly familiar voice came from behind me. Vanessa.

"Isabella? Why is he not with the others?"

"Ferb, you weren't in here either." Buford shouted from across the room, as he struggled to keep afloat.

* * *

"Isabella, can you tell me more about what happened? I'm still getting used to this whole mermaids-existing thing, and I don't quite understand what you mean by sea witch." I sat on the edge of her bed; at least I'm guessing it was her bed. From what she had told me, the room-or cave-I was in was her bedroom.

"Well... In order to make sure you could actually survive without a ship, Mom had to pull in a few favours. One of which was from a witch-Morganenshmirtz. Or Morgana for short. She isn't the nicest of sea witches, but it was the best Mom could do in such circumstances. Anyway, Morgana came up with some kind of deal, but I'm not sure what that was. All I know now is that you guys are all mermen and you can live under the sea for a bit. Until your boat is fixed, of course." She twiddled with a stray piece of hair that fell out of place. It made her look very cute... Wait, what? I found myself staring at her and I couldn't stop. It made my heart feel strange, and I didn't quite know what was going on.

"Um, erm, yeah. Right. The boat, of course. Where... Where is Ferb?" I stumbled over my words as I tried to get my brain to function after it had apparently decided to take a nap. I didn't know what was happening to me. It wasn't like I'd never spoken to a girl before, I mean there was Mom, and Grandma Betty and Winifred and... hm. Maybe I hadn't spoken to any girl outside of my family, and certainly none as beautiful as Isabella was. But... No. I can't think of Isabella like that. We are literally from two different worlds.

"Captain Phineas? Are you ok?" Isabella sat on the bed next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, sorry. I was just taking a moment to process everything. It's a lot to take in right now."

"Don't worry, Captain, I am here for anything you need," she smiled warmly to me.

"Please, Isabella, call me Phineas. Captain just seems too formal for me..."

She giggled next to me "Ha, me too. I mean, not Captain, but princess. Every time my Mom calls me that I shudder! It just doesn't sound right!"

"Yes! Even Ferb calls me Captain sometimes, and it's just not right!"

We laughed for a moment more. I didn't think that anyone would understand how much I disliked formalities. Even the crew didn't feel comfortable about calling me Phineas, and they were all my friends. They all still call me Captain, whether we were on a vessel or sometimes even on land. I couldn't believe that this mermaid could relate to me, it was strange. But the thought of my crew brought up another question: where were they?

"Isabella, where are the crew? And Ferb?"

She looked at me confused, "Ferb was with Vanessa, and the rest of the crew are in the infirmary, just in case. I told you this a moment ago, Cap... I mean, Phineas."

"Oh, sorry, I must have been still processing stuff then." I rubbed my head, she must have told me whilst I was thinking about her.

"Do you want me to take you to them? Or would you like me to continue the tour?"

Do I want to check on my crew to see if they are okay or do I want to spend more time with Isabella?

**Okay, thank you for reading and hey, maybe even drop a review-maybe what i can do to improve? I'm not too sure about this chapter and want to know what you think! But thank you for reading and being patient:D See you all soon, folks:)**


End file.
